Alternate and Complicated
by Trevial
Summary: In the little town of South Park, in another Alternate Universe.. Little Vivian Bayne has been released from Hell's Pass Hospital who has supposedly not insane anymore. Returning to her mountain town her class has been found all dead since she went insane. The only survivors of her class was the girls who witnessed and helped create the disaster that killed their friends.
1. Exciting Title 0

Before shit hits the Fan

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas little girl!" Mr. Garrison waved in his free hand with Mr. Hat at his right, the eyes of the little girl in a light blue hat with a dark blue puffball looked briefly at him. "Merry Christmas to you too, sir." She waved back, the man known as Garrison seemed pleased as he hummed and skipped along downtown.<p>

The little girl was feeling lonely this Christmas. Everybody walked past the lonely girl with hands in her white jacket's pocket. She looks down at the grey sidewalk and lightly think about her brown pants needed to be replaced or that she needed new black shoes.

The lonely girl felt the cold winter's wind atmosphere changed. "Varie!" She stops for a moment and continues. She must be hearing voices, the last time she heard that voice was when- "Varie! Over here!"

She stops on her tracks again started to look around her. Snow was falling gracefully from the grey clouds, and the cold winds slowly dispersed.

Running towards her was an old summer friend, Cheryl White, another glorious blonde in South Park, she was in her green jacket with an orange collar, with a matching color of a stiff beanie and cozy winter gloves, she was also wearing a new colored pants of darker green.

Her friend was calling out her nickname, for whatever reason, Varie was enlightened, she didn't really much pay attention to her friend's distressed voice. "So glad I found you!"

This got Varie's attention, as she silently gave her blonde friend a curious and expectant look, "Listen, Russel and that rich skank Cassie are up to something bad!"

Amused, Varie stares into her summer friend's enchanting green eyes fixed on her's. It was hard to concentrate with eyes of a healthy forest.

Cheryl looked like she could just beat up her distant friend to a pulp and drag her to her two other friends making a devil frostspawn. Varie opens her mouth to say something but doesn't, she looks conflicted but finally states, "Okay Cher, where are they?"

The two friends make their way to downtown, in a field, as expected two other little girls are working on a snowman. "Frosty the Snowman was a jolly, happy soul. With a corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal. There must have been some magic in that old felt hat they found. For when they placed in on his head..."

"AAAAAAaaaaah!" Cheryl screamed, "Ah!" The other three did the same, one of the girls wearing a yellow helmet cuts the silence, "What was that for?!" Cheryl calmly states, "Don't worry, I was just getting your attention."

A black beauty faces the direction of Cheryl's voice and rolls her unnatural deep blue eyes. "As if we couldn't hear you from a mile, Cheryl," the raven haired child seemed no longer interested towards Cheryl, and eyes Varie in her white winter jacket.

To her creepy ways she starts, "Hey, Varie, right?" Suspiciously, Varie tilts her head slowly. "Yeah?"

"We were about to put the hat on Frosty. Maybe you want to help with the contribution of building him.." She smiles in a creepy way, as then pulls out a tophat with a smile that everyone could say, _'wow, does she look happy or what?_'. Cheryl however, was far from that happiness, she looked pissed.

"What the fuck, Russel! Don't ask her to put the hat on the snowman!" Russel looked at Cheryl, "Why the fuck not?" With tension rising, the yellow helmet kid even stopped building the snowman in the background.

"'Cause if you do, the Snowman's gonna come to life!" Cheryl states.

It was suddenly quite, until the girl with the yellow helmet suddenly say, "Cool!"

Distraught, Cheryl whips her head to her contained friend in her exclusive yet old fashioned sweater with dark purple gloves and pants with her special feature, her contained yellow special quarantine helmet to prevent her contagious throat disease.

"It's not cool Cassie, we'll be unleashing a more powerful Frosty the Snowman with these graphics and starter money!"

"I'll do it." Cheryl stared at Varie as if she'd lost her mind, but she only shrugged. In the corner of her eye, Russel was smiling warmly. "Glad to see someone wants to have fun, unlike some certain super jealous whore."

"I am not jealous!"

"Yes, you are! Unfortunately, I got the magic hat and I asked Cassie instead of you!" Russel points accusingly at the blonde in green. "We asked you to help build it with us, but you were all 'NO! it's going to kill us, oh no.'"

"What?! I don't want to help build an evil snowman, you disgusting chubby fat!"

"What the hell did you call me?!"

"You know what? Come here, Varie." Russel forcefully drags Varie near the snowman with coal for eyes, a button nose and a corncob pipe for a nose.. she hands her the magic hat which Varie takes without a second thought or her blonde friend's eyes burning at her back.

"But, I don't think Cheryl will be happy if I woul—"

"Fuck her, let's do it anyway." Russel said. "Yeah." Cassie in her yellow helmet say in her distance.

"There must have been some magic in that old felt hat they found For when they placed in on his head.." Russel and Cassie sang as Varie puts the magical hat on the snow man.

Percolating music starts and the hat starts to move around the snowman's head. As Cheryl said, he comes to life and immediately assumes a terrifying posture.

The kids stare in horror as much vivid blue tentacles sprout out from underneath the frostspawn. They scatter as the snowman picks up Cassie with its tentacles and squeezes the life out of her, and throws her in quite of a distance.

Cassie's lifeless body lands and bleeds to her quick death. The other girls catch up to her. "AHHHH!"

"Oh, oh, oh fuck, you guys. Frosty killed Cassie." Russel states the obvious as she and Varie runs into the scene, Cheryl runs in and points a hand to the two.

"I told you to not put the fucking hat on the fucking snowman's head. Now look what happened!"

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Varie said in shock as much she should be terrified. "What are we supposed to do Miss-Know-It-All?" Russel asks sarcastically.

"How the hell do I know what we're going to do?!" She looks angry towards Russel who is staring at the Snowman rampaging the sign of South Park.

"Wait, I think he could help us." Varie runs off leaving Russel and Cheryl staring at her back, at slow progress they follow her instantly back into reality.

"Jesus!" Varie said as the saviour looks down upon the children. The kids crosstalk, "Save us! Save us! Fuckin' save us! Save us!"

"Woah, slow down. Tell me what is troubling you." Jesus looks down with his arms down.

"My friends were making a snowman, and I finished it. But I didn't know it was evil or anything!" Varie said with fear in her voice, it slowly eats her as she knew she caused her deceased, diseased friend.

Cheryl pipes in. "I told them! I said, 'Don't put the hat on the snowman' but they managed to convince her to do it! And.. and the snowman killed our friend, Cassie, and now he's going to wipe out humanity!"

Russel starts crying like a baby, and whining like she was the innocent tool. "Y-yeah. I'll miss the stupid horny rich girl."

"You suggested the idea, fatty!"

"I'm not fat, you jealous whore. It's called baby fat."

"Did he look like this?" Jesus growls and his face changes to reveal his true identity, Frosty.

"Yeah, but how did you—" Varie never finished the word as Russel screamed at the top of her lungs followed by the other two who ran separately in other directions.

"Rrrwwor!"

"You know, I really didn't think it was really Jesus Christ." Varie said panting as she's met by Cheryl and Russel who is also, out of breath. "No, fucking shit, you fucking, common Sherlock. And now, I won't get my new cat sweater this Christmas, because there will be no Christmas and Jesus was the most powerful and known miracle here in South Park not even in his home and not even Mohammid or the Budha would help us!" Russel said furiously watching the snowman starts wrecking homes of their other friends.

Homes and stores quickly starts burning, the atmosphere was certainly not lonely but chaotic. The roars of Frosty was scary as he starts tumbling down homes with living people suddenly wake up only to see the last thing they saw—death.

Their homes was familiar, the homes of their friends who all have all not been seen evacuated or not have probably died or had escaped. But who cared at the moment?

"How could Frosty do that?" Varie asks staring into the town's demise. "I know, it's terrible. What he's doing, I didn't think a corncob and two coals put together with a magical hat on a plain snowman would do such a thing." Cheryl said.

"No, not that. He posed as Jesus, that was so wrong." Varie stares down at the cold white ground of snow. The smell of pine trees with the mix of ash and blood in the air tenses. "Oh, and that too."

"Oh my Jesus Christ," Russel said breathlessly. "You guys look up there!" The girls look up to see the real Jesus Christ float down before them. "Jesus, I ask of you to beseech thee of our time of need," Russel starts kneeling before him with her hands of a prayer.

"Jesus! That snowman posed you!" Varie interrupts Russel who looked very pissed off with her position still the same. The girls stare at Jesus who looked quite pissed himself, "That sonovabitch should have stayed a hat for some roadkill." He turns around and wears his signature sunglasses before pulling out an AK-47 out of his robes.

Jesus flies around the growing 30 feet snow monster and fires his gun. "Go, Jesus!" The girls cheer.

Jesus kept flying around Frosty, fires aimlessly at his body parts, though it felt like forever, Frosty turns around in his gigantic form and tries to swat Jesus.

Meanwhile, the girls had everything worked out for them. They sat on a purple blanket beside the dead body of Cassie bleeding slowly, Cheryl and Varie were looking up at the battle wage, Russel comes back with sodas and popcorn. "Did I miss anything?" She asks passing the drinks to the two.

"No, Jesus is just flying around and Frosty's so slow." Cheryl said grabbing her purple soda.

Suddenly, Jesus runs out of ammo as Frosty finally hits him, the man in robes landed roughly infront of the girl who were playing inside a jumping house. "My children, he is too big and more scary because of the fundraiser's better graphics and money." Jesus helds out an arm which Varie grabs hold of it, she looks saddened but burned with determination.

"Jesus, before you die, I must ask you, did you use drugs to do a miracle or what?" Varie asks as the saviour who looks like he was about to die but then blinks his eyes and started angrily, "No! Pfft, ofcourse not."

And then he dies.

Russel stares at the dead body with shock, she stopped eating her popcorn while Cheryl lays her hand on the back of Varie.

"Liar." She mutters, and then she grabs Jesus' halo and launches it. It slices off Frosty's head along with the hat and returned to Varie's throwing hand.

Frosty quickly falls apart, into snow putting out the fire and burying people alive.

"Phew." Varie hold the halo in her hands as it slowly fades away, indicating the saviour has fallen and a new one is yet to be told.

"That sucked." Cheryl said, as Russel nods and sighs. "I'm glad it's over." Cheryl turns her attention to Russel slowly trying to eat her popcorn but is disgusted.

"But we wouldn't have to if you didn't suggest that we should have made it!"

"Shut up, at least it's done and over. Geez you're so angry."

Cheryl lost her patience, "I am angry! You should have not even asked Varie to put the hat on!"

Russel waves off Cheryl's insults and high opinions and such, she stares into the half buried town with a mother and father running towards one if the girls. "But really, I learned that I should not put a magical hat on Frosty."

"Damn right!" Cheryl crosses her arms.

"Mom? Dad?" Varie questions as her parents runs up to her, her friends watch intently. "Varie, I'm so glad you're okay." Her dad said walking beside her, while her mother immediately hugs her.

"I saw Jesus and he failed to save us, who threw that halo sweetie?" Varie's mom said in a calm disturbing, knowing and yet caring voice.

"Uh, I did." Pain and madness was all in Mrs. Bayne's eyes as hers was down staring at her daughter. She pulled out her hug as roughly she always does when something was wrong, her voice was filled with worry but yet sound so wrong.

"Wha- what! You did such a thing on your own and- and—" Mr. Bayne suddenly comes up beside his wife. "I am very disappointed with you, Varie." Confusion was all in the three girl's eyes as then Mrs. Bayne pushes away her husband.

"You are going to be in an asylum for such a crazy action!" She stands up to look more dominant, Cheryl suddenly felt uncomfortable, she didn't know her best friend's mom was so blunt and unjustifyingly wrong.

She then turns around to see Russel eating her popcorn without disgust, she looked disgusted to the fact well that Russel was able to eat watching her friend being scolded for a noble act.

"As for the two of you, might as well find you're relatives alive in this rubble." Mrs. Bayne grabs hold of Varie's wrist and drags her somewhere without another word.

"Oh shit, yeah. My food's inside my house." Russel said dropping her popcorn. "What the?! You're not the least concerned that Varie's mom might send her to an asylum for saving our lives?"

"I do care about Varie, but she comes in second, right after my food." Russel states calmly as a hint of confusion yet curiousity takes over Cheryl's lingering mind. "Where do I come in?"

"Oh h oho. I won't tell you, why would I put you in for a jealous whore?" Russel teased, gripping her sides, Cheryl was mad but she only said the few words to just clarify her hate.

"Fuck you." Russel immediately looses her smile as Cheryl flips her finger at her and walks away. "What the!? You can't just do that in my face you, bitch!"

Cheryl said nothing and heard her 'x' friend say, "You- you can't walk away, you scumbag! I- i.."

She heard nothing more out of the mouth of a crazy maniac that she called once friend, she headed home with burning agony that she forgot something.

She was mad at Russel that was for sure. But she then goes back to her routine, forgiving Russel.

Then her habits gone off, she forgot to put some thought if Varie's mother was misinformed, she was suddenly hit by reality that she was in poverty and that she forgot the important thing,

she didn't even think that where Varie had went for the past few months and that Cassie was dead in the background with a brown dog with a pink collar nibbling her remains.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't rip me of the same plot and dialogue of Frosty vs. Jesus, it still turned out different. I'm not sure how long I'll last with this series so I'll just leave it here where it can be judged with whatever.  
><strong>

**Reminder: stage alpha, you know that Cheryl said something about the starter money and fundraising? Yeah, we here in the studio are too lazy for their fashion sense maybe in season 0 or 1 we'll become serious. And stop copying plots of South Park and It'll be a doozy.**

**Anyways, from the Producer (meh) and my invisible ninja producers. We'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Welcome to Your Permanent Home Part 1

**ALTERNATE AND COMPLICATED**

**(i.e. Dark Thoughts)**

Welcome to Your Permanent Home, Part 1

The sun shines brightly at the South Park Hell's Pass Hospital. A couple and their son stands by and stops in front of the grey hospital. "Oh, Rob.." The woman starts bring her hands close to her chest. "Do you think she's finally back with us?" The woman starts while her husband wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's hope to God she is, it's been 3 months, now Odessa dear. Let's be strong about it if she doesn't." The little boy looks up at his parents. "Are we visiting Varie again?" The woman starts tearing up as she lowers her knees before the child.

"Yes dear, but let's hope you're sister is going with us soon." She smiles. Rolling his eyes, he quickly responded, "It's not her fault you know." The mother smiles with tears in her eyes. "You're just like your father." She pats his head but the boy slaps her hand angrily.

"No, it's not her entire fault of summoning a devil spawn creature to our home and wiping out almost all of humanity except for the part she saved us in the end. She's not insane, you are for putting her in there!" He points at the hospital. The woman stands up in shock of her son and she quickly turns around much more anger than he is. "Victor Bayne! How dare you think of your sister that way?!" She shouts and making the little boy jumped.

"Da fuck?!" He looks at his mom who is putting both her hands at her waist while his dad looks wary at the background not knowing what to do.

"She's crazy to fix and save the world. She should have leave it to the government!" The little boy is angry as he tries to make a point using gestures. Furiously his mom grabs his arm and her husband's and walked towards the main entrance.

"Hi, and welcome to Hell's Pass Hospital. Are you here for check-up on your morgues, barely alive person or just visiting?" A woman in a pink uniform quietly informed. "Visiting." Mrs. Bayne speaks coldly. "Ah, I see. As a dead body, as ashes or alive?" The woman in pink uniform pulls out a check list.

"Alive." The nurse looks town on the checklist. "Mrs. Bayne. Right? Am I correct?" She fiddles with her pen. "Yes." The nurse flips to the next page.

"Ah, the mother of.." She stops and flips a page and flips to the other page. "Varienne 'Varie' Bayne, the child who went assumingly insane right after the recent apocalypse three months ago?" She looks up at the family of three.

"Yes," Mrs. Bayne is impatient, gripping to Victor's hand tightly. The pink nurse looks down at the checklist again. "Alright, she's in her usual room 232, I think you can get there by your own." The nurse says as much to a less excited mother who walks towards the room.

"Wait." The pink nurse calls. "I think she's having the final test, Mrs. Bayne." The pink nurse places the checklist down. "Wha- What? Really?" The mother turns around with her hand near her chest while still holding the struggling child. The nurse silently sighs and nods.

"But I'm afraid to give you the bad news." The pink nurse looks concerned.

Silence. A dramatic not needed silence pierced Mr. Bayne's ears though he could hear his stomach growling.

"Okay, here's the bad news. If she passes this test, she can go home. If she doesn't, I recommend never coming back at all." The Bayne family all had horrified faces, except Victor who just looked blunt and dull, they exchanged frightful/dull looks. They rush towards room 232, and soon spots a glass wall with their daughter wearing her white jacket collared with a matching blue, brown pants, a light colored blue hat with a lightly dark blue puffball and yellow bracelets at each wrists. She was seated across a table with woman wearing a brown coat, with spectacles on.

"Good job today, Varie." A woman in a brown coat fixes her spectacles. The scene is changed to Varie in a neutral face, not saying anything but just staring. "Keep this up and you'll be home free, and- oh!" She looks at her left.

"Look who's here to visit you!" She smiles and points towards her family, however, Varie just continues to stare at her blankly. The woman drops her happy face and fixes her spectacles. "Alrighty, now I just have to ask you one more question." The woman says waiting for Varie to reply, but doesn't. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Just.. just one question." She points up and awaits the little girl's reponse.

"Are you still insane?" She places her hands on the table and grabs her checklist.

Varie sighs and looks up irritantly. "Oh. Oh! Oh, goodness, wonderful progress, little girl." The woman starts scribbling on her checklist. "Good news, Varie dear.." She looks up at her. "You passed!" The woman throws her hands in the air as well as the checklist. Varie rolls her eyes and walks out the door.

"Varie!" Her mother rushes to her and hugs her. "Oh. I'm so glad!" She cries in her daughter's shoulder, her son and husband comes closer. "Yay!" Mr. Bayne said doing a little jump as well while her little brother makes eye contact with his bigger sister. He just shrugs as a montage of the Bayne family is filling up papers, getting into a green car, talking happily on their way home and eating dinner.

"Good Morning, South Park!" Varie's alarm clock went off making Varie, herself, jump and wakes up. She turns around to the time is 6:30 in digital red. "Today we are experiencing a snow storm, and if not, prepare your hot cocoa's and bring jackets it's so cold you're gonna freeze like the ice age!" Vaire sits up slowly in a surreal state and taps on the off button. She gets down from her bed and starts her morning routine.

The scent of fried eggs and bacon filled the air in the kitchen as Mrs. Bayne places empty glasses on the table. Mr. Bayne is in his green robes drinking out of his mug and is reading the morning newspaper. Varie's younger sibling Victor is up and beat with playing the Terrance and Phillip game in his iPad. "Good morning, sweetie." Mrs. Bayne smiles warmly to her daughter who is sleepily making her way to the dinning table.

"You don't have school yet, Varie. So why don't you find your little friends that helped cause the apocalypse few months ago?" Mr. Bayne said drinking his hot cocoa. "I don't know, they might have forgotten all about me." Varie looks down at her empty plate.

"Nonsense, we need more sacrifaces any—I mean, more guests, to uh, be fed." Mrs. Bayne said. Victor silently chuckled while collecting the coins in the game. "I'll just stay here and use my laptop." The girl with the blue puffball hat said while slicing a piece of bacon.

The sound of 'CLANK' startled the Bayne family, they looked back at a perfectly stand still wife and mother in the kitchen. She faces Varie which doesn't faze the family, "You are going to find them, young lady and you are going to be bloody friends!"

The siblings both jump at the sound of their mother's voice raised, "Y-yes ma'am." Varie said loosing her appetite, her brother had a horrified face he always had when watching the most gruesome movies, but he was more horrified it was he's mother. Mrs. Bayne smiled like the sun shone, all the scary thoughts had dispersed over her smile, the siblings had never tried to aggravate their mother unless they were both planning on it.

It would be a death sentence if they did it unplanned.

"Victor! You'll be staying at the house with me," Mrs. Bayne snapped her neck to her son who looked like he could go for a hike, but he then slumped his shoulders. "No way, I want to see Varie makes friends!"

The face on his mother made him not push the topic and silently and hesitantly agreed to stay with her. Mr. Bayne left the scene awkwardly to the showers and got ready for work, Varie immediately goes out of the house without a second thought of finishing her breakfast, not with her mother and little brother talk about dark magic and fairy-tales that they both liked.

The sun shone in South Park, faces Varie was not familiar with. Three good months of being sane that has been accused of being insane had made her partly insane yet sane. She walked through the houses, her house was a deep bright color of orange, at the right the forest leading to nowhere, to her house's left was a beautiful maple tree good for hiding and climbing, to the side of the tree was a gray house, beside it was a larger house just twice as big as all the other houses which doesn't bother Varie.

"Little girl, look out!" A male voice lamely shouts, she was bumped by an officer with brown hair with glasses. "Oh, I'm sorry." He helps her get up, "Hi, yeah. Sorry, um again."

"Do you have facebook, kid?"

Varie was taken aback by this, "Uh, yeah I guess."

"Cool, add me, I'm Officer Barbreddy." He pulls out his iPad,

And Varie does too, "It's Varie Bayne."

"Horay, now could you post some cute cat photos to me sometimes?"

"Uh.. I'll try, mister." Varie hides her less popular old cellphone in her brown pant's pockets.

"G'bye, officer." Varie walks away looking back at Barbreddy who is smiling and waves at her, "Good bye."

Varie walks downtown which she sees at the far corner of town is a broken down and cracked house, it looked good that it couldn't be judged poor but still, Varie couldn't care less. She has been to City Wok, the Cinema, the playground, she even managed to buy some paper and crayons from a convience store and drew a map of South Park.

It looked pretty good to her, she was near Stark's Pond with crayons scattered on the white paper with colourful landmarks she drew on, she even labelled some houses and important buildings with stars and the shape of her puffball on unimportant places.

Every so often, people would ask Varie to add her to their facebook.. completely stopping her great map of the town she lived for a few months to vacation to be living with their really old grandma to a mini apocalypse to being stuck in an asylum for a few weeks then transferred to Hell's Pass for another room of white. Honestly, she did like the idea of online friends, she had like 100 of them now.

But right now she couldn't care if she befriended a murderer, competition and finishing her map was on her mind. Smiling to her content, she raised her map up and stare at her work. It had been middle of the day and she hasn't find her friends that-so-called-helped-tauramatized-youre-kids.

Making all the trouble Varie did, she roams South Park aimlessly with a drawn map, until the time she was greeted with a spooky forest with fog surround it made her turn around she opened unlocked doors of the new painted residental houses and garages that would make sense and not make sense of all that everyone in South Park liked being naked infront of their living rooms and leaving their doors unlocked.

Or something more words can't explain.

"Hm?"

A blonde in an orange beanie opens a door, her bright curls laying side to side on her shoulders on top of her grassy green jacket with a collar of dark olive and a set of pants of the same color. Varie lowered her hand, since the unexpected girl of her age opened it up for her instead. She was eating by the looks of it, a light brown spreading on a spoon. Unfazed for the rest of the stare, Varie was in front of a slightly damaged house with a few cracks with an odd cleanliness around the area unlike the same house down a road.

"Yes?" The blonde asked removing the spoon from her mouth, showing kindness and a get the fock out look. Varie ponders for a moment, she digs her pocket and shows her a picture of the blonde girl. "Cheryl White?" Varie uncontrollably smirks, with an eyebrow raised, the blonde drops her spoon on the floor which caught the attention of the girl in a blue puffball hat to frown as it drops. "I-I.. thought, Mr. Broflovski.."

"Took the incident as a hot air balloon accident? Yeah, I figured." She gave the picture of a raven haired girl who held the camera with the blonde in orange and the girl in the blue puffball hat, they were smiling as if looking happy when the world was in chaos, at the background was burning houses, a sign with 'South Park' was lying on the snow grass, a giant frosty the snowman behind them, Jesus was in the background firing a gun.

"No! He took away all evidences, the only one there to witness didn't come back with that photo was.." The blonde had her hands pressed on her head, as if having a mild head ache, after a moment's long stretch, the odd blonde's light green eyes widen with a jaw dropped.

"Uh, this might be a bad question but, where have you been all this time, Varie?"


End file.
